


Cake Baths

by Hungry_AloeLeaf



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Librarian AU, because i'm the one doing them, being some mold on a strawberry, comfort story, food and mold, idk - Freeform, is it just me or are these titles getting worse and worse, is that a tense switch??????, it is me, let us all imagine, might make this a multichaptered thing, oh well im too lazy to fix it, so you feel fuzzy like mold, yes these are my interests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hungry_AloeLeaf/pseuds/Hungry_AloeLeaf
Summary: this might be boringbut it's fluffy and i'd personally like a little more fluff with Whitetail and her awful husband
Relationships: Onewhisker/Whitetail (Warriors)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> also don't worry they are whisper-talking the entire time

“What are you going to do after we get out?” Winnie questions, deft fingers lifting up each book to swipe beneath the laser. “I’m going to take a lovely bath… my feet are killing me after repositioning all of those spines and organizing on tiptoe. The children’s section was the worst by far! Goodness, they made to much noise… I got a call to the help desk so go over and shush them!”

“Sounds intense,” Oliver finishes with his large stack of books, wiping his hands with hand sanitizer. “Now you want to hear about what I had to deal with?”

“Is it much worse?”

“Terrible. Someone’s been putting chewed bubble gum in the books, and I’ve been having to yank it out!”

“That sounds disgusting!”

“Starclan, it was,” Oliver slammed all the books into the bag and slid it over to the reader. “Then, there were these rowdy kids in the children’s section horsing about while I was trying to show someone to their favorite series! I had to take action! So, I made a phone call to the front desk!”

“You did the right thi-” Winnie then pauses, violet eyes widening in realization. “Wait just a minute!” She squints at him playfully. “My Stars, that was you!”

His front crumbles the more she glares at him, and he hides a laugh in his elbow.

“Maybe so.”

“I should’ve known!” She cries with a red tint flushing her face. “Only you do that ‘mouthful of cake’ voice!”

“Yep!” the brunet tugged at his turtleneck with a hint of guilt, for his mouth had actually been full of cake when there was a strict “no eating” rule in the library. “It was my duty as a bookkeeper.”

“Then why didn’t you go to stop them then?”

“Would you have wanted me to get arrested for smacking them up?”

“…Fair point. You did exactly the right thing, Ollie,” She pets his head, stifling a giggle at his purr. “I’m happy that we didn’t have to witness a predicament like last time.” Winnie hesitates. “Hey, you never said what you were going to do yet. And my night would be terribly boring after my bath… are you free?”

“I was just planning on having that cake in my fridge all by myself! But… I suppose I could bring some over…”

“Wonderful!” Without warning, Winnie presses a quick smooch to his beet red cheek. “I have a few extra bath bombs in exchange. _Ooo_ , we’re going to have such a lovely night!”

Oliver brushes his skin with a hand, clasping his fingers over the spot she’d pecked. Winnie only smiles when he slumps back in his chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also wanted to try out my human Au names so hmm yeah One is Ollie and Whitetail is Winnie if that wasn't too clear
> 
> I try to make the names as similar to their actual ones though. otherwise, i forget who's who lol


	2. Cocoa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver comes over to Winnie's house.

“Hmm.”

“What’s wrong?” Oliver says on her doorstep, clutching a plate containing a meager sliver of cake in his hands.

“Sorry, you just made it sound like you had more cake than that, dear.” Winnie steps out of the way to let him in, a teasing smirk on her lips. “Was there more?”

“Um… something happened to it, uh, on the ride here…” The deep red crawling over his cheeks makes the blond crumbs on his face easier to spot in the porch lights. “I mean, I can probably bring you some more next time, if that’s fine.”

“It’s alright! As long as the _car_ enjoyed the rest.” Merriment twinkles in her violet eyes. “Well, no need to just stand there like a garden gnome – come inside, I can make us a hot drink.”

Inside the house, Winnie sits Oliver in a seat beside the frosty window and instructs him to stay until she returns with his requested cocoa. Oliver whines sleepily in his chair, feeling all types of drowsy from eating half a cake on the way there and the chill that his turtleneck doesn’t completely protect him from.

His coworker’s melodic humming drifts from the kitchen, lulling him further into a languid state. Before he realizes it, his brown eyes slip closed.

Winnie prepares the hot cocoa the way she always does – she takes two packs of the mix and dumps it inside of the cups, giving the powder a splash of hot milk to make a chocolate syrup before she swirls the rest in. Oliver loves marshmallows, so she adds a generous amount, topping the drink off with an equally plentiful serving of whipped cream. All she has to do is drop her teabag into her cup, and she’s walking into the parlor, clutching the two warm mugs.

“Ollie, would you like chocolate sprinkles-” Winnie stops, glancing up at the brunet slumped in the armchair. “Oh dear. No sprinkles it is then!”

She sets the cocoa on the coaster sitting on the tiny table in front of him, observing his sleepy face as soon as she seats herself in the opposite-facing chair.

“Aren’t you a wonder?” She flops a white-freckled cheek into her palm, white hair shifting to one side of her head. “You could have stayed home if you were so tired, you silly.”

Oliver, of course, has no reply apart from a small snore that escapes his parted lips.

“I agree!” She says to the wordless answer, collecting a book from the pile under the table. She sets it on her lap. “Would you like to hear a story? I fancy reading aloud more when someone else is around, even if that someone is sound asleep.”

Nothing comes from him, but Winnie takes it as a sufficient yes as she fingered the book open to the page she’d stopped at earlier.

“Here we go – _Chapter 18: The Mysterious Pencil_.” Winnie cleared her throat in preparation.

_"The pencil is a trinket of my father's, but my mother keeps it in her purse since his passing. I know not why. She loves to use it on legal papers and such, but for any other time that requires a pencil, she tucks it away. Now, tonight, I plan to take it from her purse. It is not stealing, not when it was my father's. I'll return it. I just have to see what it contains..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Believe it or not I actually had a longer thing for the book part but then I was like  
> "wait  
> this might actually be good" so I got rid of it and made something worse


End file.
